The Land of Youth
by CalmingWater1098
Summary: She would tell me the story of Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty. Stories of Pirates, mermaids, fairies, and Indians. But perhaps my most favorite story, was the one of a boy. A boy who never grew up. The story of Peter Pan."
1. Chapter 1

Hi all, this is my first attempt at a Peter Pan story, I hope you liked it. I actually revised it, so it's diffrent from the hapter before. I hope you like it.

* * *

My great grandmother would always tell me stories. Fairytales. She would tell me the story of Cinderella, Snow White, Sleeping Beauty. Stories of Pirates, mermaids, fairies, and Indians. But perhaps my most favorite story, was the one of a boy. A boy who never grew up. The story of Peter Pan.  
  
I would always wonder, what it would be like. To never grew up. I had asked my Great Grandmother. But she just smiled at me, and said "Everyone grows up." So I take it that the story was false. Nothing but a fairytale. But one can't help but hope, that it is real. I know I do.  
  
My great grandmother, well I haven't seen her in awhile. She had died a year ago. I felt as if my whole world came crashing down on me. The last time I saw her bedroom, where she died. She told me to tell my two younger brothers stories, and to always be happy, and to never give up. But I'll never forget that one moment, where I felt as if I were to die, instead. The moment she said that I, Margaret Anne Guinevere Watson, had a hidden kiss.  
  
Well of course I felt it was impossible. I was twelve years old, merely a child.  
  
Why you ask, that I felt as if I were to die. Well that's simple really. Having a hidden kiss means I was a women. Well, almost a women. It made me feel old. So old that I might die. So those were her last words to me.  
  
Wendy Moira Angela Darling as gone. She was now in the heavens, telling stories to the angels, like she said she would be. But I could only guess that's what she as doing. I did what she told me too. I tell my brothers stories every night. I have never given up on anything I had tried. And I am happy, as happy as any thirteen year old girl would be.  
  
Now, I suppose you all are wondering what I look like. Well I have straight, dark brown hair, that goes just above my shoulders. Dark chocolate brown eyes. I have a natural tan, what can you expect from a girl who was born and raised in California?  
  
Now your all wondering, California? What in the world is she talk about? Well I'll tell you. I was, as I said, born in California, and had lived there until a year ago when My great grandmother died. My mother thought it would be best if we stayed in London, with my grandmother Jane.  
  
Jane herself was interesting. She had told us stories too, but not as good as Wendy. Jane had a daughter, of course, and her name was Margaret. Margaret then had a daughter, which is of course me. For I am named after her, and look oh so much like her.  
  
So here we are, living in London. In the house that has been in the family for centuries. My brothers and I sleep in the nursery.  
  
Jason Henry George Watson, is a year younger then me. He is very smart, yet very troublesome. We get into many fights, and I often want to beat the pulp out of him.  
  
Neil Keith Frederic Watson, is the youngest, at six years of age. He is as sweet as can be, but can also be very annoying.  
  
Well, you know about my mother, but not my father. His name is Harold Henry Wally Watson. A silly name, I know. He is a partner in a law firm , an utterly boring job. But he cares for us, and is very friendly.  
  
We have one more family member living with us, and we wouldn't be the same without her. Her name...Anna. Our Saint Bernard. A huge dog I know, but she has a huge heart to go along with it. We all love her, and it's wonderful to have her.  
  
Well I suppose I have told you everything you need to know, right? So might as well get on with the story. That is if your ready. Are you? Are you positively sure your ready to hear it? I must recommend that you have a snack near by, and that you take care of any, er, BUSINESS that needs to be taken care of before I start. I shall give you a minute..............There you must be ready now. So I shall start....

* * *

Margaret stood with her back facing the window. She had a fake sword in her right hand, and making gestures with it.  
  
"And so," she said, "The brave Prince battled the black dragon. Knowing that once it was defeated, the thorns would disappear, and he could make his way into the enchanted castle. The dragon shot fire, and the prince ducked, his shield was throw off his hand, and out of his reach. The prince did the only thing he could think of. He had one chance. He threw his sword into the beasts heart. At first it didn't falter, but then it gave a screeching cry, and started to fall. It came crashing down, about to hit the prince himself. He jumped out of the way, and the beast fell to the ground, and- "  
  
Suddenly Anna ran by, crashing into Margaret, and she fell down. Anna ran to the window and started barking.  
  
"Anna! What's wrong with you!" Margaret said, as she got up from the ground.  
  
Jason and Neil also ran to the window, to see what she was barking at.  
  
"It would help to open it." Margaret said.  
  
Jason and Neil did as she suggested and stuck there head out the window, trying to see if anything were out there.  
  
"Nothing there." Neil said, a bit disappointed.  
  
"What did you expect?" asked Margaret.  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Did you expect...Peter Pan!" she said, jumping onto her bed, holding her sword out in a fighting stance. "Or did you expect...a flying pirate ship, floating over the clouds as if it were sailing the seas."  
  
"Yeah!" said Jason, "And Hook, and Peter fought on the deck, with the crew of pillaging pirates on looking the fight."  
  
"You are done for Pan!" Jason shouted, while grabbing another fake sword, jumped on the bed, and hit Margaret with it.  
  
She fell to the ground with a 'thump'  
  
"Ha ha! I got you!" Suddenly you could see a sword pop out from the other side of the bed, and hit Jason in the ankle. He fell down on the bed, and Margaret sat over him, sword at his neck.  
  
"I believe it is you who is done for Hook." she said.  
  
"Good move Margaret!" Neil said, while clapping.  
  
Margaret smiled, and stood up.  
  
Suddenly their mother walked into the room.  
  
"It's time for bed children." she said smiling.  
  
"Oh must we mother?" Neil asked, pouting.  
  
"Yes Neil. Your aunt Hillary is coming tomorrow."  
  
The three children climbed into their beds, and under the covers.  
  
Their mother went around each one and kissed them good night, when she got to Margaret's she stopped and sat on the side of the bed.  
  
"Is something the matter, Mom?" Margaret asked.  
  
"No, dear, just...Your growing up so fast." her mother replied, smiling.  
  
Margaret instantly panicked at this. "But..but mother I am only thirteen, that's hardly a grown up."  
  
Her mother smiled, but the frowned. "You must be on your best behavior tomorrow. No acting like a boy. You know your sunt does not approve of your behavior."  
  
"I know, I know, it's not my fault she's a prick."  
  
"Margaret! Your aunt just cares about your welfare."  
  
"Ok, ok can I go to sleep now?"  
  
"Yes, dear. Sweet dreams." her mother said, while kissing her forehead. She got up, and walked out the door. She stopped in the doorway, and looked back into the room. She immediately went to close the open window. She then turned off the lights and left the room. When she was gone, Margaret sat up in bed.  
  
"Jason." she whispered.  
  
"Mmm hmm." came his reply.  
  
"Am I really growing up? Do I look like a women?"  
  
"Oh I don't know Margaret. She look a lot like mother, but then you don't."  
  
"Jason, I either look grown up, or I don't. Do I?"  
  
"No, now please let me sleep."  
  
Margaret stayed silent, but did not go to sleep. She was still very worried. She stared up at the ceiling, white was painted with white clouds and the blue sky. She couldn't be growing up. could she? These thoughts troubled her mind all night, even in her dreams...  
  
Margaret awoke, to Neil jumping on her bed.  
  
"Wake up Margaret! Mother says Aunt Hillary will be here soon." Neil said, still jumping up and down.  
  
"Alright, I'm up. Get off my bed." Margaret said.  
  
Neil jumped off, and ran out of the room. Margaret got out of bed, to see Jason was downstairs as well. She went to her dresser and got out a pair of jeans and a green t-shirt. She put them on and then went downstairs.  
  
The smell of pancakes, and bacon greeted her as she walked into the room. Her father, Jason, and Neil all were seated at the table, while Mother was at the stove cooking. Margaret took her seat at the table, and waited to be served.  
  
"How was your sleep last night, Margaret?" Father asked.  
  
Margaret couldn't see his face since a big newspaper blocked it, but she could see his hands holding it on the sides.  
  
"It was fine father. Though I had a really bad dream." Margaret said.  
  
Her father set the newspaper down, and stared at her. "Really? About what?"  
  
"Was it about Pirates?" asked Neil, "Or Indians? Mermaids?"  
  
"Course not silly." Jason said, "Those would have been good dreams."  
  
"Actaully," Margaret said, "I dreamt I was...grown up."  
  
Her mother walked over to the table, and seat down two plates. One had a bunch of bacon on it, while the other had pancakes.  
  
"Now, what's so bad about that?" her mother asked, as she sat down.  
  
"Bad? It's horrible! Can you imagine, me...grown up?" Margaret said in disbelief.  
  
"Yes I can," her father said, "And I dare say, you'll be a beautiful women."  
  
"But I don't want to be a women. I wish to be a girl forever."  
  
"Don't"! Her mother shouted, grabbing Margaret's hands. Everyone at the table stared at her, concerned, "Don't **ever **wish that. Not out loud."  
  
"But, why mother? Don't you wish you could have been a child forever?"  
  
"No..no dear. I don't, and you shouldn't either."  
  
Breakfast went by in silence after that.

* * *

Yes, I suppose I now understand why my mother would say that. But tell my you wouldn't wish to stay young forever? Wouldn't it be wonderful? To never care about grown up things ever again. Now work, no bills, no zits, no boredom. To be a kid forever, and have fun. That just sounds enchanting! There is a time in every child's life that they will wish such a thing, I know you probably did.

* * *

"Oh really, Margaret," said Hillary, "You really should wear more pink."

"I don't like pink." Margaret hissed.  
  
"Oh but it would look so good on you."  
  
"Green looks just fine."  
  
"Oh come here child." Hillary snapped, gesturing to Margaret.  
  
Margaret stood up slowly, and walked over to her.  
  
"Now turn around."  
  
She did.  
  
"Ah I see it now." Hillary said, smiling proudly.  
  
"See what?" Her mother asked.  
  
"The hidden kiss. On her right-hand corner of her mouth." Hillary replied, beaming.  
  
Margaret's hand shot up to her mouth, and felt the right-hand of it.  
  
Her mother, and Jane gathered in front of her.  
  
"Oh for goodness sakes, Margaret, move your hand." Her mother snapped, and Margaret's hand fell to her side. "I...I see it."  
  
"Oh yes, there it is." Jane said, smiling. "Just like my mother said. It's right there."  
  
"What..what is a kiss anyway?" Margaret asked, her hand on her mouth again.  
  
"That hidden kiss. It's meant for just one person, and one person only." Jane said. Her mother gasped, and brought a hand to her mouth, and looked at Jane frantically.  
  
"Margaret, why don't you and your brothers go up stairs and study for awhile?" her mother suggested.  
  
"Sure mother." Jason said, and ran out of the room with Neil. "Yeah right," he whispered. Margaret followed them. But right when she got out of the room, she hid behind the wall, so she could hear what they were talking about.  
  
"Mother, she can't!" Her mother said.  
  
"Margaret, I know it's hard. But she's at the age. You know he'll be coming." Jane replied.  
  
"But mother, I can't, I won't let her go. I love her too much. I don't want to lose her."

"There's no stopping it. You know that dear. It happened to me, it happened to my mother, it happened to you, and now it will happen to her."  
  
"Not if I can help. Harold, the window in the nursery. It **cannot** be opened."  
  
"Yes, dear." her father said.  
  
Margaret, was very confused. What were they talking about? She went upstairs, and found Neil and Jason sword fighting.  
  
"Ah, if it isn't the damsel in distress." Jason said.  
  
"Shut-Up, Jason." Margaret snapped, "You know I could beat you in sword fighting, with one hand tied behind my back, and be blind folded."  
  
"You know, she's telling the truth." Neil said.  
  
"Oh yea, then prove it." Jason said, pointing his sword at Margaret.  
  
Margaret took a sword from the pile of toys, and hit Jason's.  
  
"Don't say I didn't warn you." she said.  
  
And they started to fight. It want on for awhile, showing no signs of who would win. Until Margaret hit his sword out of his hand, and hit him in the shoulder.  
  
"Told you." she said, smiling.  
  
"What were mommy and aunty talking about, Margaret." Neil asked.  
  
"I don't know, something about the window." Margaret replied, shrugging. She looked, and saw that the window is open. 'Should I tell them? Na.'  
  
"The window?" asked Jason, "They kicked us out to talk about the window?"  
  
"I know, weird."  
  
Suddenly their mother, father, and aunt walked into the room.  
  
"Children we...." Mother began. "Why is the window open?"  
  
"Because it was hot in here." Neil replied.  
  
"Keep it closed!"  
  
"Why?" There mother ran over, and closed it, and locked the hook. "Always keep it closed, from now on! Do you understand."  
  
"Yes, mother." the children said at the same time. Though Margaret had her fingers crossed.  
  
"Good, now we came with the decision......."  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
"I can't believe this!" Margaret said, while crying on her bed. "I don't want to leave the nursery."  
  
"It's not fair." Neil said, frowning. "Who's going to tell us stories?"  
  
"It's all because of this stupid kiss!" Margaret exclaimed.  
  
"What?" asked Jason.  
  
"They were talking about the kiss, on the right-hand side of my mouth, you know. It means I'm becoming a women!"  
  
"A women?" Neil asked.  
  
"Yes, a horrid, old, ugly, stupid women!"  
  
"There, there, Margaret." Jason said, while rubbing he back some. "I know what will cheer you up."  
  
"What?"  
  
"A story!"  
  
"Yeah!" said Neil. He and Jason both sat down on the floor in front of her, ready to hear a story.  
  
"You two never give up do you?" Margaret asked, smiling. They shook there head, smiling as well. "Oh alright. What would you like to hear?"  
  
Jason and Neil looked at each other, smiled, and the looked back at Margaret and said at the same time.................  
  
—Later—  
  
"I do believe in fairies, Wendy said." said Margaret, while pretending to be tied up. "I do, I do. And soon John joined in, then the lost boys. Soon everyone was chanting...I do believe in fairies, I do, I do." She jumped up, "I DO believe in fairies, I DO, I DO!" She jumped onto the bed, "I DO BELIEVE IN FAIRIES, I DO, I DO!"  
  
A wind blew in from the open window, that shouldn't be open. But Margaret had said they could close it before mother walked in, so no one paid it any mind. That is until their Mother burst in.  
  
"What are you doing!" she shouted.  
  
"Uh, jumping on the bed?" Margaret said, trying to come up with a good lie.  
  
"Why in the world were you screaming, and...why is the window open!?"  
  
"It's open? Oh...I didn't notice."  
  
Her mother glared. "I do not want that window opened ever!"  
  
"Why!" Margaret shouted jumping down from the bed.  
  
"It's dangerous."  
  
"How? Do you expect us to fall out, or something?"  
  
"Something could get in."  
  
"Mother, were on the second floor. What in the world could get in here!"  
  
Her mother just closed the window, and locked it. "Now, go to bed."  
  
"Yes mother." the children said, defeated.  
  
Their mother left, without even a good-night.  
  
"Told you." Jason murmured under his breathe. Only to be hit in the head by a pillow.  
  
Margaret got into bed, and closed her eyes. It was rather hot in the room, without the window open. She was in her Pj's which was blue shorts with white clouds on them, and a blue tank top with a white cloud in the center. Really, it's quite comfortable, the only real girly thing she had. Margaret soon fell asleep.  
  
Margaret awoke to something above her. Of course, she thought it was Anna so she didn't think much of it.  
  
"Get off, Anna," she mumbled.  
  
When she didn't move Margaret opened her eyes, to find a boy staring down at her. He had dirty blonde hair and green eyes. Margaret gasped and sat up, only to hit her head with his.  
  
"Ow," the both said, holding there heads.  
  
"Man, you have a hard head." Margaret and fell back on her pillow, hoping the pain would go away. Suddenly Anna jumped over the bed at the boy.  
  
The boy....flew! He flew! Well, he flew to the other side of the room, away from Anna.  
  
"Oh Anna stop!" Margaret said, "Your making my head hurt worse!"  
  
But Anna continued to bark.  
  
"Anna, leave the boy alone!"  
  
Of course, she was still barking.  
  
Margaret got up, and walked over to a pile of dog toys. The boy was still trying to get away from Anna, actually it was quite funny, but Margaret still felt sorry for the boy.  
  
Margaret picked up on of the tattered balls, and threw it across the room. Anna forgot about the boy, and started chewing at it. When Margaret looked back at the boy he was gone! That's when she saw the opened window. Margaret ran over, and looked out, only to find no body on the ground.  
  
'Of course, he could fly.' Margaret thought, 'Wait! What am I thinking, boys can't fly. He probably climbed down the tree or something.'  
  
She heard footsteps rushing outside, and she quickly closed the window, and jumped into her bed. Her mother and father burst into the room. Margaret heard Neil and Jason groan.  
  
"What's wrong?" Jason asked, while sitting up in bed.  
  
"Is everything alright?" their father asked, "We heard Anna barking."  
  
"I didn't hear anything." Neil said.  
  
"Margaret?" Father questioned.  
  
"You woke me up as well, father." Margaret replied, though it was a complete lie.  
  
"Well if everything is fine, then we'll leave." Her mother said, staring at Margaret.  
  
They left, and the children fell back into there bed, ready for slumber to over take them again.

* * *

Yes I know, if there was a boy in your bedroom in the middle of the night, you would have freaked out. Well I was, but I was too busy trying to make my headache go away, to hurt the boy. But..I didn't really feel any danger from him. I know it sounds strange, but I felt...like I was safe, that he wouldn't hurt me. But that could just be the hermones talking. I wonder who on earth it was.

* * *

So do you like it? Tell me by, of course REVIEWING! Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi. Sorry it took me so long to update everyone. I'll try to hurry it up, and get the next chapter up soon.

* * *

**_W_**ell after that whole experience, I just passed it as a dream. I mean, really? I flying boy? I love a good story or two, but it would never happen in real life. Unless they were being shot out of a cannon of course. I considered telling my parents, but then I thought against. It would only give my mother more reason to move me out of the nursery. Then I considered my friends, but they would not take me seriously. So I just decided to keep the whole thing to myself.

* * *

**_M_**argaret walked down the halls of her school. Students crowding around each other. Girls talking about their latest crush, boys talking about the latest 'X-Men' episode, and nerds talking about the latest computer game. It was all the same. 

She walked over to her locker, and leaned her head on it, while she turned her lock with the combination. When she finally got it open, she sighed in a tiresome way. After what happened, she had a hard time falling back into her wonderful slumber, where she was dreaming of running away, and going off on her own, without her mother's absurd rules.

Suddenly she heard footsteps walk over, and stop right beside her,. She turned and saw her best friend Sarah leaning on the lockers next to hers, arms folded, and smiling.

"Hey Margie!" Sarah said, using her nickname for Margaret.

"Hi Sarah." Margaret replied in a monotone voice.

"What's wrong with you?"

"Its nothing I just...had a strange dream."

"About what?"

"I really don't wish to talk about it."

"All right, If you say so. So, you're still going to Jessica's party tonight, right?" Sarah asked.

The party, Margaret had almost forgotten, "Yes, of course."

"Good, because I hear that Ross is going, and that Ross seems to fancy a dark haired story teller that I know."

Margaret shut her locker, and stared at her with tired eyes, "Who?"

"Blimey Margaret! You tell us all those wonderful love stories, and yet your to blind to see it in real life. Ross fancy's _you_."

"Why I the world would he do a silly thing like that?"

"Because your pretty, smart, clever, outgoing, talented, and not to mention the best friend in the world." Sarah said, while draping an arm over Margaret's shoulder.

"Well someone ought to tell the boy to run into a wall, and get some sense knocked into him. I have other things to worry about, then whether or not he's interested in me or not. I really could care less."

"Oh, Margie!" Sarah exclaimed, "You really are impossible. You never seem to care about anything these days. What is wrong with you?"

"Nothing's wrong, Sarah. I'm just aren't interested in boys right now. I'm more worried about school, and grades, and my storied then anything else. My mother isn't helping me either. She wants to move me out of the nursery. Can you believe that?"

"Finally!"

"Excuse me?"

"Margaret, love. I know how much you love you brothers but your growing up! We're practically teenagers! You should have your own room, without those boys ruining everything! Margie, its time to grow up."

"But I don't want to! I don't to be a girl obsessed with clothes, make up, boys, and all of those repulsive things."

"Come on, Margie. Don't you want to learn to drive? Meet the _one_, and get married? Have your own family?" Sarah asked.

"And have a man rule me life? Have children keeping me up day and night? Having to pay taxes and bills? I don't think so, Sarah. It isn't all fun and games." Margaret told her, while they walked down the hall to their first class.

"I know that, Margie. But it isn't all bad either."

"How do you know?"

"Just look at your parents, Margie. I do. I see how happy they are, how much they love each other. I want that. I want someone to be their for me, to love me. Don't you?"

"I suppose...but how do you know there's someone out there? How can you be sure someone's the _one_?"

"You'll just know, Margie." Sarah told her, dazed eyes.

"Aren't we a little young to be thinking about that?" Margaret asked.

"If love is this oh-so powerful thing...that can start and end wars...then why would something like age stop it?" Sarah asked, staring at Margaret.

Margaret gaped at her friend. Sarah had never been an in depth person, but what she had just said was so true, and deep it was surprising.

"Besides," Sarah continued, "Romeo and Juliet were fourteen when they fell in love."

"Yes," said Margaret, "And we are not fourteen yet. Besides, just look at where Romeo and Juliet ended up. Dead!"

"You are missing the point Margaret!"

"No, I found loud and clear, Sarah, I just need time for it to...register."

Sarah smiled, "I understand...but you _are_ coming to the party right?"

"Right."

* * *

**_T_**hat conversation seemed absolutely pointless to me at the time. What did I know about love? I watch my parents and all I see is frustration. My mother was crushed after Great Grandmother died. Grandmother said they were close. I find it hard to believe. Wendy and mother always seemed to fight. I don't know exactly about what, but I know it was about me.

* * *

"**_O_**h Margaret you look absolutely stunning!" Exclaimed Jessica Harris. A rich girl with so much money she doesn't know what to do with it. 

"Thank you Jessica. You look wonderful as well." Margaret replied, being polite.

"Come in, come in." she said, dragging Margaret into the foyer, were many teenagers, most Margaret knew, stood around talking. Margaret walked out of the foyer and into the entertainment room, where there were people dancing, eating and hanging out. Margaret soon spotted Sarah, and another girl, Katherine, near the punch bowl. She smiled and walked over.

"Hey!" said Sarah, "I thought you would be a no show."

"I said I'd come, didn't I?" Margaret answered.

"Hi Margaret." Katherine said, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. A bit tired though."

"You did seem a bit spaced today, is everything alright?"

Margaret smiled. The same old Katherine. She always seemed to care about others more then anything. She would give up anything just so her friends were happy, even if it meant her own happiness. That's why Margaret liked her so much.

"Everything is fine, Katherine. No need to worry."

Katherine smiled, and nodded. Margaret immediately felt bad about lying to her. She's just one of those people where you can never look her in the eye and lie, without feeling guilt rise in your stomach, which is what exactly what happened.

"Hello Margaret." said a stern, confident voice behind the three girls.

Margaret turned to face the speaker, only to find Ross Harpten staring at her.

"Oh, hello Ross." Margaret replied, before turning away from him.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked quickly, before she completely turn away from him.

"Actually-" But she was cut off by her oh-so-wonderful friend Sarah.

"Of course she would." Sarah said, and she pushed Margaret towards him.

Ross pulled her onto the dance floor, and Margaret glared daggers at Sarah who shrugged in return.

"You look great tonight, Margaret." Ross said as they began to dance.

"Er...thanks..." Margaret replied, looking around the room in boredom.

It was to be a long night...

**_A_**nd as she predicted, it was. Not only did she have to dance with Ross seven times, he had decided to 'Walk' her home. Margaret walked up the steps to the front of the house and turned to face him, "Well...er...thanks for, pretty much, stalking me home." she said, about to walk inside, but Ross stopped her by grabbing her elbow. She turned around to face him, raising an eyebrow.

"Margaret." he said, but then paused, "I know you do not like me, but maybe...." she smirked, "Maybe there's a way I can change that." Margaret wrenched herself free from his grasp.

"I...highly doubt that, Ross. I really must be getting inside and-" He moved in closer to her, and she took a step back. He kept walking forward, until he head her trapped between himself and the door. He leaned in closer about to kiss her, suddenly a small light whizzed by, and pulled his hair, making his head fly back. Margaret gasped, as the light flew up, and disappeared.

"What the bloody hell was that!" Ross demanded. Margaret shrugged, while putting her hand around the door handle.

"Well this was...nice...but I really _must_ be getting inside," she said, she opened the door, and went inside, slamming the door in Ross's shocked face. She leaned against the door, and let out a sigh of relief. Whatever that light was, she was eternally grateful. She pushed herself away from the door, and walked up the stairs to the nursery.

She opened the door to find her mother sitting on the window seat, staring up at the stars through the closed window. "Mother?" she asked. Her mother turned and looked at her. She immediately stood up, a faint blush creeping onto her cheeks.

"Oh, hello dear. How was the party?" her mother asked, while straightening out her night gown. Margaret stared at her, but then made her way to her dresser.

"It was alright." Margaret replied, decided it would be best _not_ to mention Ross. She opened her dresser, and got out her pajama's. She walked into the walk in closet, and got dressed into them.

"That's wonderful to hear." her mother said. She stole a few glances towards the window, "Its nice to see you socialize." Margaret walked out of the closet, and sat down in front of the vanity, and started to brush her hair.

"I always socialize mother, at school. I just don't see the point in talking about boys and make up all the time." Came Margaret's reply. Her mother smiled, and walked over to her. She took the brush into her own hands, and started to brush Margaret's hair.

"I miss doing this." her mother said, "Brushing your hair. Making it beautiful. You have the best type of hair dear, its nice and thick. Great for braiding." She started to braid her long hair, smiling even more, "I wish my mother and I did this, but your grandmother was never good with hair. Her's was always cut short, and I had to learn do it on my own." Margaret smiled at the remembrance.

"Mother..." she began, but then she remembered what she wanted to ask her when she first walked intot he room, "What were you doing in our room? Where are Jason and Neil?"

"Jason and Neil were spending the day at your aunts house, remember? Your father and I will be leaving soon to go pick them up."

"Why were you in the room?"

"Just...for the memories, dear. For the memories." Margaret stared at her through the mirror.

"What type of memories, mother?" Her mother sighed.

"Nothing important anymore, dear." was her reply, "Nothing important anymore." She finished up braiding Margaret's hair, and tied it with a hair band. She kissed the top of her head, "Now will you be alright with us gone?" Margaret rolled her eyes.

"Mother, I will not be alone. Grandmother will be here."

"Well you know how she is dear. She can sleep through anything." Margaret laughed.

"I'll be fine, you know I'm a light sleeper."

"Yes, well I shall leave the phone up here, in case we call and your grandmother isn't up. Promise you'll answer."

"I will mother don't worry." Margaret replied. Her mother gave her another kiss on the head, then headed downstairs. Margaret watched her leave, and then crawled into bed. Her head fell lightly onto the pillow, and she let out a relaxed sigh, and she fell into sleep...

**_M_**argaret Jessica Katherine Watson walked out of her daughters room, and down the stairs. She spotted her husband waiting for her by the door, reading to pick up their two sons. She turned to he mother, Jane "We'll be back soon. Two hours at the most. I left one of the phones in Margaret's room...and mother...please...try to stay awake..." Jane smiled,

"I'll try dear." Jane replied.

"Mother he might-"

"Margaret, dear." Jane put a hand on her daughter's shoulder, "Go get your sons, I'll take care of things here..." Margaret stared at hre for a moment, but then let her husband lead her out the door.

Jane watched them leave, and then walked into the living room. She had a warm fire going in the fireplace. She sat down in her comfy chair, and picked up the book she had left on the night stand. She opened to the page she had left at and began reading...only to find her eyes were to heavy to keep open...

**_M_**argaret bolted awake when she heard something creak. She turned her head towards the window, and saw it open. She tilted her head in confusion, but then shook it. She climbed out of bed, and walked over to it, she as about to close it, when she got this sudden urge to look outside. Leaned out and looked to the left to the right. She could have sworn that a light disappeared behind the corner, but...it might have been her imagination... Suddenly the sound of bells rang through here ears. She jerked her head back in surprise. Now that was not her imagination.

She quickly closed the window in fear, and turned around. She gasped when she walked into something hard. She fell to the floor with a 'thud'. She looked up at the source of her fall, and gasped once again. There standing in front of her was a boy, close to her age maybe a little older.

He leaned down and put his face rather close to hers, and tilted it to the side.

"Er...who are you?" Margaret asked, staring up at the boy. He smiled, put his fists on his hips and puffed out his chest proudly.

"I'm Peter Pan." he declared. Margaret stared at him, raised an eyebrow, and examined him. He had dirty blonde hair, that was messy and wind blown. Greenish eyes, that had mischief dancing in them, and he wore a toga of leaves that would have seemed silly on anyone else, but it seemed to fit for him. He was exactly how her great grandmother describe him, as well as her grandmother and even her mother. Her eyes widened.

"You...You really _are_ Peter Pan!" she exclaimed. She jumped up off the ground, "I can't believe I thought you were only a fictional character but your real!"

"You bet." he said, smiling at her with that dazzling smile of his Wendy always told her about, "What's your name?" She smiled knowingly at him.

"I'm Margaret Anne Guinevere Watson, but all my friends call me Margie." She replied.

"Margie it is then." he said, and he flew closer to her, "I heard your stories."

"Did you now."

"Yes, and there almost as good as Wendy's."

"She always was the best," Margaret said, sighing, "I can never amount to her. But I'm trying."

"You'll do it... Hey! Why don't you come be our mother?" he asked, he floated in the air in front of her, sitting Indian style, "The lost boys will love your stories."

"Lost boys? Didn't they come here with Wendy a long time ago?"

"Yes, but I got new ones. There are always boys that fall out of their cradles." Peter said.

"Are there...any girl there?" Margaret asked him, tilting her head to the side. He shook his head.

"Girls are still to clever to fall out of their cradle." Wendy had always told her he was a charmer. "Come to Neverland, Margie." He said again.

The Phone Rang.

Margaret turned her head to the phone that lay on her night stand. Should she answer it?

"Come to Neverland, Margie." Peter said once again, "Tell stories, have adventures, stay a child forever."

The phone kept ringing. She could hear Anna barking outside now, as if trying to warn someone of something...

"I...I..." said Margaret. Should she go? Leave her family? She did always say she wanted to stay a child forever, to never grow up...

Ringing...

"Come away to Neverland." was whispered into her ear...

**_M_**argaret held her cell phone tightly. Her husband drove in the dark towards their house, and their two sons were asleep in the back. Why isn't she answering? Because...because...he's there!

"Harold hurry!" she exclaimed.

"What's wrong dear?" he asked, as he drove a little faster.

"Something's wrong. Margaret might be in trouble."

He sped up. The drove up the drive, and Margaret jumped out of the car, along with Harold, who had woken up the sleeping boys right before they parked. Margaret and Harold ran up the steps, and Harold fumbled for his keys.

"Hurry Harold, hurry!" Margaret exclaimed. The two sleepy boys rubbed there tired eyes, staring at one another in confusion, they had no idea what was going on and why there parents were in such a hurry.

Harold finally got the door unlocked and Margaret burst into the house.

"My lord what's going on?" Jane asked, as she stood up in her seat. She had woken up to the fumbling of the lock moments earlier. Margaret didn't waste time to answer her. She ran up the stairs, and down the hall.

"Margaret!" she called.

No answer.

"Margaret!" She burst the nursery door open and ran in, only to find her daughters bed empty, and the window open. She ran over to it, "Margaret!" she shouted, but she never got an answer.

* * *

**_I_** never found out what my parent's did after that. I hadn't even heard my mother call for me, I was already to far away to hear. My brothers had told me the last part. But I was on my way to my first big adventure. I was following the foot steps of my great grandmother Wendy, and all the other Darling decadents. I was the happiest girl alive... 


End file.
